Wo ist Joanna? Fanfiction zur TVSerie Riptide
by Ramona1
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt nach "The Chapel Of Glass" Dunkle Geschäfte
1. Der Anfang

**TITEL:Wo ist Joanna? Teil 1****AUTOR:Ramona****ANMERKUNG:Die Handlung ist frei erfunden.Die Rechte an den Figuren gehören nicht mir.****FEEDBACK:Immer her damit.Egal ob Kritik,oder Lob.****INHALT:Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach "Dunkle Geschäfte".**

* * *

**Es war mal wieder einer dieser typischen,langweiligen Tage.Jeder der Drei Detektive ging seiner alten Tätigkeit nach.Murray war zur Zeit wieder Dozent an der Uni.Nick machte mal wieder Rundflüge mit seiner guten, alten Mimi und Cody brachte neuerdings wieder Touristen das Wasserskifahren bei.Keiner der Drei war zufrieden mit der derzeitigen Lage.Sie vermissten,die Detektivarbeit und vorallem ihre Freundin Joanna Parisi,die für sie ja immer die Anlaufstelle bei der Polizei gewesen war,aber zur Zeit war niemand für die Drei zuständig dort.Naja, außer die Vertretung Lt.Jim Cooper,aber der machte den Dreien nur Schwierigkeiten.Alle warteten geduldig auf Joanna`s Rückkehr.Joanna hatte Michael,nach dessen abgessener Haftstrafe geheiratet und war mit ihm nach Singapur auf Hochzeitsreise gegangen.Ganz so wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte.Aber nun wurde es langsam Zeit,dass sie wieder zurückkamen,denn schließlich war Joanna immer noch bei der Polizei in King Harbor und sollte nun endlich nach Wochen ihren Dienst wieder antreten.Tag um Tag verging.Nichts hörte man von den beiden.Bis eines Abends ein völlig verstörter Michael auf die "Riptide" kam.Die Drei freuten sich natürlich ihn wieder zu sehen.Und sie wollten wissen wie es denn nun auf ihrer Hochzeitsreise war.Michael hörte sich ihre Fragen an und beantwortete auch diese und jene.Doch dann wurde er plötzlich sehr still.Die Detektive merkten,dass etwas nicht stimmte.****Cody:"Was ist los? Wo ist Joanna?"**** Michael:"Das weiß ich nicht.Sie war am letzten Tag vor unserer Abreise plötzlich verschwunden.Diesen Brief hat sie mir noch geschrieben.":** _"Lieber Michael,wenn Du dies liest werde ich schon sehr weit weg sein.Bitte such mich nicht.Ich tue dies nur ,um Dein Leben zu retten.In Liebe Joanna"_ Wortlos sehen sich die Freunde an.**Michael:"Bitte Jungs helft mir.Ich weiß das,Ihr zur Zeit keine Detektive seit,weil Ihr nicht mit der Vertretung von Joanna klarkommt und er Euch schon bei der kleinsten Schwierigkeit Eure Lizenzen ,als zugelassene Detektive entziehen will.Aber,bitte tut es für mich und vorallem für Joanna.Ich spüre das sie in Lebensgefahr ist."****Murray fand als erster wieder den Mut etwas zu sagen:"Also,Michael beruhige Dich erstmal.Ich für meinen Teil werde Dir auf jeden Fall versuchen zu helfen.Auch wenn ich mir dann wieder diese Beleidigungen von Lt.Cooper anhören muß.Quinlan war dagegen ein absolutes Lamm."****Cody und Nick fangen an zu lachen.Nick:"Ja, Du hast recht.Aber ich bin auch dabei."****"Was ist mit Dir Cody?"**** Cody:" Ja wenn Ihr beide schon so mit Begeisterung dabei seid kann ich ja wohl schlecht nein sagen."****Michael:"Heißt das Ihr übernehmt den Fall?"**** Cody:"Ja,wir wollen Dir helfen."**.**Murray machte sich als erstes daran alle Daten,die er von Michael erfahren konnte,in den Computer einzugeben.Viel half das nicht,aber das war erstmal ein Anfang.**

* * *

**Drei Monate vorher in Singapur..****Joanna und Michael machen gerade einen Stadtbummel.****Joanna:"Schade,das unsere Flitterwochen schon fast vorbei sind."****Michael:"Ja,das ist traurig,aber das waren hier die schönsten Wochen meines Lebens hier mit Dir."****Joanna:"Meine auch.Ich will versuchen noch irgendein Andenken für meine Familie und Freunde zu besorgen.Komm laß uns mal in dieses Geschäft reingehen."****Michael:"Gut machen wir."****Sie betreten den Laden.Dieser erweist sich viel größer,als es von außen den Anschein hat.Nur,seltsamerweise ist nirgendwo ein Verkäufer zu sehen****Michael:"Hallo,ist hier Jemand? Wir möchten gern bedient werden."****Joanna leise zu Michael:"Ich glaube hier ist irgendwas faul.Laß,uns mal hinten nachschauen."****Michael:"Joanna,ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist."****Joanna:"Ach,komm schon Michael.Schließlich bin ich doch Polizistin."****Michael:"Ja,schon aber nicht hier.Du,könntest ins Gefängnis kommen,wenn Du erwischt wirst."****Joanna:"Das Risiko will ich eingehen."****Die beiden versuchen eine Tür zu öffnen.Dabei merken sie,das irgendwas,schweres die Tür versperrt,denn sie läßt sich kaum einen halben Meter öffnen.****Joanna:"Ich glaube das wird so nichts.Wir müssen uns was anderes einfallen lassen."****Michael:"Und was? Willst Du etwa irgend jemand von der Straße holen und sagen:Ach,entschuldigen Sie bitte,aber könnten Sie uns freundlicherweise bei einem Einbruch behilflich sein."****Joanna:"Witzbold.Los,wir versuchen es nochmal.Diesmal aber mit mehr Anstrengung."****Michael:"Gut,dann los,aber wenn das jetzt nicht klappt geb ich auf."****Joanna:"Schon gut ich kenn Deine Meinung."****Die beiden versuchen nochmal mit einem Schwung die Tür zu öffnen und diesmal klappt es endlich.Vor ihnen liegt eine Leiche.Vermutlich ist es der Besitzer des Ladens.Sie sehen sich in dem Raum etwas genauer um.In diesem Raum befindet sich ein Schreibtisch,ein Aktenschrank,zwei Stühle,ein dreckiges Waschbecken und ein nicht minder sauberer Kühlschrank.Joanna öffnet die Kühlschranktür:"Igitt,wer weiß wie lange der Mann hier schon liegt."****Michael hat sich in der Zwischenzeit am Schreibtisch zu schaffen gemacht und ein paar Unterlagen gefunden.****Michael:"Na,was haben wir denn hier."********Joanna kommt rüber zu Michael."Laß mal sehen.Oh,da haben wir erstmal einen Ausweis auf einen gewissen John Peters.Das ist dann womöglich der Name des Toten."**Michael:"Das glaub ich nicht,denn sieh mal hier.Da sind noch mehr Ausweise und dergleichen,aber jeder mit einem anderen Namen versehen."Joanna:"Und sieh mal hier sind Einzahlungskopien.Alle über sehr hohe Summen.Sie gingen an eine Firma Namens "Good-Life-Enterprises".Es scheint so das,dass das eine von diesen angeblichen Wunderorganisationen ist,die einem das Blaue vom Himmel versprechen,wenn man bei ihnen eintritt.Aber,weshalb dann diese ganzen Ausweise hier.Da stimmt,doch etwas nicht."**Michael:Gut,sieh mal was ich entdeckt habe.Die Ausweise sind alle samt Fälschungen.****Joanna und Michael gehen rüber zum Aktenschrank und öffnen ihn.****Michael:"Na,das wird ja immer interessanter."**

* * *

******Zurück zu den drei Detektiven.Michael ist gerade gegangen.****Nick:"Habt ihr auch das Gefühl,das die Sache stinkt?"****Cody:"Ach,Quatsch.Michael war sicher ehrlich.Ich jedenfalls glaub ihm."****Nick:"Du und Dein Optimismus."****Cody:"Tja,so bin ich nun mal."****Murray:Jungs kommt mal rüber ich hab etwas sehr interessantes entdeckt.Dieser angebliche Brief wurde gar nicht von Joanna geschrieben.****Cody.Wie kommst Du da rauf?****Murray:"Joanna hatte mir eine Ansichtskarte geschickt und dieses Schriftbild war bzw.ist anders,als das auf diesem Zettel.Gut,auf den ersten Blick sieht es dem ähnlich,aber wenn man es sich genauer betrachtet bemerkt man die feinen Unterschiede."****Nick:"Jemand hat also versucht Joanna`s Schrift nachzuahmen.Ich schlage vor wir packen unsere Sachen und machen einen Ausflug nach Singapur.Am besten so schnell wie möglich."****Murray:"Singapur Wahnsinn.Ich war noch nie im Ausland außer in Mexiko und Kanada.Ich bin schon ganz aufgeregt."****Cody:"Das kannst Du auch.Ich bin es nämlich ebenfalls."****Nick:"Also,Jungs abgemacht Morgen früh 6 Uhr geht es los mit der Mimi."****Cody:"Also,Nick ich glaube das ist keine besonders gute Idee mit der Mimi."****Nick:"Wieso?"****Cody:"Wieso? Das fragst Du noch? Es ist ein Wunder das noch diese bedauernswerten Touristen mit Dir fliegen."****Nick:"Ja,da siehst Du mal wie ich bei den Leuten ankomme."****Cody:"Mich kriegst Du jedenfalls nicht dazu diese lange Stecke bis nach Singapur,in der Mimi mit Dir zu fliegen."********Murray hat in der Zwischenzeit längst beim Flughafen angerufen und drei Flugtickets für Morgen 8 Uhr gebucht."Jungs,regt euch ab ich hab schon die Tickets".****Cody und Nick gleichzeitig:"Wann hast Du die besorgt?"****Murray:"Grade eben während Ihr euch gestritten habt."****Cody:"Na,dann bis Morgen Jungs."****Am nächsten Tag.****Nick und Cody sind gerade aus dem Bett aufgestanden und wundern sich,dass Murray noch nicht wach ist.****Nick:"Hey,Murray aufstehen wir haben doch heute was vor."****Nick noch mal energischer:"Hallo werd endlich wach."****Schließlich wird es ihm zu viel und er geht nachschauen,warum Murray nicht kommt.****Das Zimmer ist leer.****Nick:"Cody,Murray ist weg."****Cody:"Was? Warum denn? Das ist doch nicht wahr."****Die beiden sehen sich in Murray`s Zimmer um,dabei entdeckt Cody einen Zettel auf Murray`s Schreibtisch.**_"Ich hab Euer Computergenie.Haltet Euch aus diesem Fall raus,oder er muß sterben."_**Cody:"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.Nick Du hattest Recht dieser Fall stinkt gewaltig."****Nick:"Ich wußte doch,dass ich mich auf mein Gespür verlassen kann."****Cody:"Und was machen wir jetzt?"****Nick:"Ich schlage vor wir statten Michael erstmal einen Besuch ab."****Cody:"Gut dann los."****Die beiden Detektive kommen bei Michaels Wohnung an.Cody klingelt,aber niemand öffnet.Da kommt plötzlich der Nachbar raus.****Nachbar:"Wollen Sie zu Mr.Carlen?****"Ja,wieso?"****Nachbar:"Der wohnt nicht mehr hier.Der ist vor zwei Tagen einfach abgehauen und das ohne seine noch fällige Miete zu bezahlen.Ich bin nämlich der Hausverwalter müssen Sie wissen."****Cody:"Könnten Sie uns vielleicht in diese Wohnung lassen?"****Nachbar:"Warum? Wer sind Sie überhaupt?"****Nick:"Oh,Entschuldigung das wir uns noch nicht vorgestellt haben.Das ist Cody Allen und ich bin Nick Ryder.Wir sind Privatdetektive."****Nachbar:"Privatdetektive,aha.Ich wußte doch das etwas mit diesem Kerl nicht stimmte,aber bitte ich laß Sie gern in diese Wohnung."****Cody:"Vielen Dank."****Nachbar:"Keine Ursache."****Cody und Nick betreten Michael`s Wohnung.**

* * *

**Rückblende zu Michael und Joanna in Singapur****Jonanna ist grade dabei eine neue Akte durchzulesen,als die beiden plötzlich Stimmen an der Tür hören.****Mann:"Hast Du das mit diesem Peters erledigt?"****Anderer Mann:"Ja,Chef der kann uns nicht mehr verpfeiffen."****Mann:"Gut so ich hatte schon lange so ein Mißtrauen ihm gegenüber."****Die beiden Männer hören plötzlich ein Geräusch."Sag,mal Jim hast Du das auch eben gehört?"****"Nein,was denn?"****Joanna:"Oh,Gott was machen wir jetzt? Wie kommen wir hier wieder raus?"****Michael:"Nur keine Panik.Ich schlage vor Du sagst denen,dass Du Polizistin bist."****Joanna:"Sehr witzig.Ich glaube nicht,dass die uns ernst nehmen.Schließlich haben sie jemanden umgebracht und wer weiß was die sonst noch getan haben."****Michael:"Tja,es bleibt uns aber nichts anderes übrig."****Die Tür wird aufgerissen und die beiden stehen den Männern gegenüber.****"Na,wenn haben wir denn hier."****Einer der Männer greift sich die Ausweise."Also,eine Lt.Joanna Parisi,aus den USA.Was willst Du hier?"****"Ach,ich war hier nur zu meinen Flitterwochen hier."****Michael und der andere Mann geben sich von Joanna unbemerkt ein Zeichen.****Michael:"Hey,Ihr Schweine laßt sie in Ruhe."****"Na,was hast Du uns denn schon zu sagen.Los,Jim wir nehmen die beiden jetzt mit."****"Okay,dann los."****Joanna und Michael werden mit einer Waffe im Rücken aus dem Geschäft geführt.Draussen steht ein alter Lieferwagen und davor ein rauchender,dicker Mann.****Dicker Mann:"Toll,dass ihr auch noch kommt.Was habt ihr denn so lange da drin gemacht?"********Wütend antwortet einer der anderen Männer:"Halts Maul Du Idiot."****Dicker Mann:"He,he man wird ja noch mal fragen dürfen-nicht war Jim?"****Jim,der gerade nicht zu gehört hat,weil er Joanna und Michael nicht aus den Augen lassen wollte.Fragt:"He,was ist los Erik?"****Dicker Mann:Ich hab gefragt,weshalb das so ewig gedauert hat und was sind das für Leute."Er deutet auf Joanna und Michael.****Jim:"Och,diese beiden haben wir im Laden entdeckt.Sie ist eine Polizistin."****Erik:"Eine Polizistin? Das darf doch wohl nicht war sein.Was hat diese Tussie hier zu suchen?"****Jim:"Ich schätze,das werden wir schon noch rauskriegen,und wenn ich dafür Gewalt anwenden muß."****Tom der letzte der drei Männer hat inzwischen Joanna und Michael in den Lieferwagen geschubt und die Ladeklappe zugemacht.Joanna und Michael sitzen in der Falle.****Joanna:"Oh,was machen wir nun.Ich glaub ich hab noch nie solche Angst gehabt und das trotz meines Berufes.Ich weiß nicht irgendwie schäm ich mich deswegen."****Michael:"Ach,Schätzchen weshalb denn.Es ist doch ganz normal,dass Du Angst hast."****Joanna:"Ja,stimmt,aber ich hab uns erst in diese dumme Lage gebracht.Wer weiß ob wir hier wieder lebend herraus kommen.Diese Typen scheinen Profies zu sein."****Michael:"Glaub ich nicht ganz.Das sah für mich ziemlich amateurmäßig aus."****Plötzlich,hält der Wagen und die Ladeklappe wird aufgerissen.****Erik:"Raus,mit Euch,aber dalli."****Michael flüsternd zu Joanna:"Auf mein Zeichen rennst Du los."****Michael:"Ja,wir kommen ja schon."****Michael schnipst mit dem Finger.********Joanna,fängt an zu laufen,weiter und weiter.Schüsse fallen hinter ihr.****Michael:"Laßt sie rennen Männer,weit wird sie nicht kommen.Wir werden Morgen einen Suchtrupp nach ihr schicken und dann wird dieses Miststück endlich dafür bezahlen,das sie mir mein Leben versaut hat."********Jim:"Toll,das Du wieder da bist."****Michael:"Länger hätte ich diese Gesülze von ihr auch nicht mehr ausgehalten.Übrigens,danke das Ihr alles so schön vorbereitet hattet."****Jim:"Das war doch Ehrensache."****Joanna rannte und rannte ohne sich auch nur einmal umzusehen.Da stolperte sie über einen Stein und schlug sich,das Knie auf.Auch das noch.Das fehlte ihr gerade noch. Plötzlich hörte sie einen Hubschrauber.Sie fing an zu winken und zu schreien.****"Hallo hier bin ich.Helft mir."**** Als die Leute im Hubschrauber sie entdecken fangen sie an auf Joanna zu schießen.Joanna:"Oh mein Gott,was mach ich denn jetzt."****Die Männer im Hubschrauber sprechen über Funk mit Michael."Hey,wir haben sie gefunden Boss.Was sollen wir mit ihr machen?" Michael:"Jagt sie noch ein bißchen und dann erlebigt sie.""Okay,wird gemacht." ****Joanna hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit unbemerkt im Dickicht versteckt.Die Männer im Hubschrauber:****"Hey sie ist weg,Mensch.Was machen wir jetzt?"**** "Keine Ahnung,Du hättest besser aufpassen sollen."**** "Ich wieso.Ich flieg doch nur. Zum schauen bist Du da." ****"Hast Du eine Vorstellung davon was Michael mit uns machen wird?"**** "Ja,das kann ich mir denken,aber es hilft nichts wir müssen die Wahrheit sagen.Er wird uns eh finden." ****"Okay,laß uns zurückfliegen."**** Der Hubschrauber dreht um.Joanna kann das Dickicht verlassen.****Der Hubschrauber kommt wieder auf Michael`s Grundstück an.Einer von Michael´s Gefolge kommt raus.****"Na,habt Ihr euren Auftrag erledigt?" ****"Nein,sie ist uns entwischt."****"Na,dann viel Glück.Ich möchte echt nicht an Eurer Stelle sein.Der Boss hat ziemlich schlechte Laune."********"Toll,das ist wirklich ein schöner Tag."****Die beiden Männer betreten Michael`s Haus."Hey,Jungs habt Ihr den Auftrag erledigt.Ist sie tot?"****Der eine Mann beginnt unruhig mit den Füssen zu scharen." Nicht direkt."****Michael:"Was heißt nicht direkt?"****"Nun,ja ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll."****"Was ist los?"****"Sie ist uns entwischt."****Michael:"Wieso entwischt?"****"Wir haben nicht aufgepasst."****Michael:"Ach,ihr habt nicht aufgepasst."****Michael beginnt zu telefonieren."Tja,wenn das so ist werd ich wohl in Zukunft auf Euch beide verzichten müssen.Wache erledigt sie."****"Nein,bitte töte uns nicht.Wir werden den Auftrag noch erledigen."****"Gut,Ihr könnt gehen."****Der Pilot und der andere Mann verlassen das Zimmer.Doch ehe sie die Tür erreicht haben wird einer von beiden von hinten erschossen.Der andere kann entkommen.********"Boss,was machen wir nun? Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach laufen lassen."****Michael:"Ach,das macht nichts. Er kommt eh nicht weit.Außerdem hab ich überall meine Verbindungen und was Joanna betrifft,so werd ich meinen alten "Freunden" in den USA einen Besuch abstatten.Besorg schon mal das Ticket."****"Okay,wird gemacht.Ich rufe sofort beim Flughafen an.Wann wollen sie fliegen?"****Michael:"So,schnell wie möglich natürlich."****"Also,morgen." ****"Ja,morgen."****"Ja,ich hätte gerne ein Ticket für morgen nach Cafifornien.Wann geht der erste Flug? 10 Uhr?" Er sieht seinen Boss an.****10 Uhr ist das okay?****Michael:"Gut,das geht in Ordnung."****Wieder am Telefon."Ja,dann einmal für 10 Uhr.Ja,danke ebenfalls."**

* * *

**Zurück zu Nick und Cody."Hey, sieh Dir das an?"****"Was,denn Nick?""Hier war gerade Jemand.Die Zigarette im Aschenbecher qualmt noch."****"Tja,ist das nicht Michaels Marke?"**"Ich,denke schon."**Die Tür wird aufgerissen und Lt.Cooper betritt den Raum."Na,wenn haben wir denn hier.Ich verhafte Euch wegen Hausfriedensbruch."****Cody:"Wieso? Wir sind doch Detektive und haben uns angemeldet."****Cooper:"Ach,ja? Wer ist denn Euer Klient? Und was habt Ihr in dieser Wohnung zu suchen?"****"Das können wir nicht sagen,aber Murray ist verschwunden?"****"So,so er ist also verschwunden."****"Ja"****"Und was hat das damit zu tun,dass Ihr hier in dieser Wohnung seit."****Nick und Cody schweigen.****"Raus damit,oder ich stecke Euch in den Knast.Ich hab euch nämlich verfolgt.Das ist doch Michael Carlens Wohnung."****Nick:"Gut,meinetwegen.Also,es fing damit an, dass Michael Carlen zu uns kam."****Cooper:"Mr.Carlen hat ja mal für die Regierung gearbeitet und ist dann in den Knast gekommen-richtig?"****Cody:"Ja."****Nick:"Also,wie gesagt Mr.Carlen kam auf die Riptide und erzählte uns,dass seine Frau Lt.Joanna Parisi angeblich verschwunden sei in Singapur.Die beiden waren nämlich dort in den Flitterwochen."****Cooper:"Ach,deswegen ist Mrs.Parisi noch nicht zu ihrem Dienst erschienen.Ich muß Euch sagen,dass ich selbst schon versucht habe herauszufinden wo Mrs.Parisi ist.Ich hatte von Anfang an ein ziemliches Mißtrauen gegenüber Mr.Carlen.Deshalb habe ich Nachforschungen angestellt.Bin aber noch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen."****Cody:"Wir auch nicht.Wir haben hier diesen angeblichen Abschiedsbrief von Joanna."****Nick:"Murray,fand heraus,dass dieser Abschiedsbrief gar nicht Mrs.Parisi verfasst wurde und so kamen wir auf die Spur,dass daran irgendwas faul ist.Gestern wollten wir nach Singapur fliegen,um vor Ort der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen."****Cody:"Ja,aber als wir uns früh auf den Weg zum Flughafen machen wollten war Murray plötzlich verschwunden." Cody holt einen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche "Nur,diesen Zettel haben wir auf Murray`s Schreibtisch gefunden."**_"Haltet,Euch aus diesem Fall raus,oder Euer Computergenie wird sterben."_**Cody:"Ich frage mich, was das soll.Zuerst bittet uns Mr.Carlen ihm zu helfen und dann bedroht er uns wenn wir nicht die Finger von dem Fall lassen.Jedenfalls denke ich,dass diese beiden Zettel von ein und der selben Person geschrieben worden sind."****Nick:"Und zwar von Michael Carlen.Gut verlassen wir erstmal diese Wohnung und gehen zurück zur Riptide.Vielleicht hat sich ja Murray inzwischen gemeldet."****Cody:"Okay"****Cooper:"Hey,und Ihr denkt dran ich möchte jetzt über jede Aktion informiert werden.Das ist jetzt auch ein Fall für das Police-Department."****Nick:"Geht klar Lt."****Cody und Nick gehen auf die Straße.Plötzlich fällt ein Schuß aus einem vorbei fahrendem Auto.Cody wird dabei am Arm getroffen. Nick bleibt zum Glück unverletzt.****Cody:"Wer war das Nick? Hast Du das Nummernschild erkennen können?"****Nick:"Nein,das ging alles zu schnell."****Lt.Cooper kommt heraus."Ich habe es zum Glück gesehen.Mr.Allen sie müssen erstmal ins Krankenhaus."****Cody:"Ach,das ist doch nur ein Kratzer" Er fährt über seinen Arm und verzieht dabei schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht.****Cooper:"Keine Widerede ab ins Krankenhaus.Um den Fall kümmere ich mich erstmal mit Mr.Ryder."****Nick:"Gut einverstanden und Du Cody solltest wirklich erstmal ins Krankenhaus.Ich habe in der Zwischenzeit auch schon beim Notdienst angerufen.Er müßte jeden Moment hier sein.****Ein Krankenwagen biegt um die Ecke.Cody wird auf eine Trage festgeschnallt und in den Krankenwagen geschoben.Dann braust der Wagen im Eiltempo davon.****Nick und Lt.Cooper fahren zum Police-Department.Lt.Cooper geht sofort an seinen PC.Erstaunlicher Weise weis er ganz genau,wie er dabei vorgehen muß.****Nick:"Ach,Lt Cooper ich dachte Sie haben keine Ahnung von Computern und würden Murray für einen Spinner halten."****Cooper:"Doch,doch das hab ich schon und insgeheim bewundere ich Mr.Bozinsky."****Nick:"Aha."****Lt.Cooper hat die Autonummer eingegen.Auf dem Bildschirm ist die Firma "Good Life-Enterprises als Eigentümer zu erkennen.****Nick:"Good Life-Enterprises"? Sagt Ihnen das was?"****Cooper:"Ja,und ich glaube wir sind einen Schritt weiter.Diese Firma hat nämlich ihren Sitz in Singapur."** Copyright © 2001 by Ramona. 


	2. Wo ist Joanna? Teil 2

**TITEL:Wo ist Joanna? Teil 5**

**AUTOR:Ramona****ANMERKUNG:Die Handlung ist frei erfunden.Die Rechte an den Figuren gehören nicht mir.********FEEDBACK:Immer her damit.Egal ob Kritik,oder Lob.****INHALT:Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach "Dunkle Geschäfte".****Was bisher geschah:Cody wurde angeschossen und im Krankenhaus von einem unbekannten Mann bedroht.Nick hat endlich Murray in einem alten Lagerhaus wieder gefunden.Murray ist ziemlich schwer verletzt.Als Nick ihn mitnehmen will,werden sie von Michael Carlen dabei überrascht.Nick tappt mit Murray in die Falle,als Michael die Tür verriegelt und das Lagerhaus anzündet.Zum Glück kann Lt.Cooper,die beiden noch rechtzeitig ,aus ihrer mißlichen Lage befreien.**

* * *

**Ein Krankenwagen fährt heran.Nick hat zum Glück nur ein paar Kratzer.Er wird gleich vor Ort versorgt.Murray wird auf eine Trage festgeschnallt.Es steht ziemlich schlimm,um ihn.Nick möchte gerne mitfahren.****Notarzt:"Tut mir leid Mr.Raider,aber es ist zu wenig Platz im Wagen."****Nick:"Okay,aber in welches Krankenhaus fahren Sie?"****Notarzt:"In das "Memorial-Hospital"****Nick:"Gut,ich werde dort hinkommen.Mein anderer Kollege ist auch in diesem Krankenhaus."****Der Krankenwagen fährt los.Nick geht zu Lt.Cooper.****Nick:"Lt.ist alles okay mit Ihnen? Sie gucken so,als wenn Sie gerade eine schlimme Nachricht gekriegt hätten."****Lt.Cooper:"Das hab ich auch.Ich habe nämlich gerade erfahren,dass Michael Carlen meinen Kollegen entwischt ist."****Nick:"Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein."****Lt.Cooper:"Leider doch,aber es kommt noch schlimmer Mr.Carlen hat auf der Flucht einen Beamten erschossen und eine junge Frau als Geisel genommen."****Plötzlich geht das Funkgerät von Lt.Cooper an."Hallo Lt."****Lt.Cooper:"Ja,Cooper hier.Was ist los ?"****"Geiselnehmer hat Geisel wieder freigelassen."****Lt.Cooper:"Gut,danke. Ende."****Lt.Cooper:"Na,wenigstens ein Problem wäre gelöst."****Nick:"Ich werd dann jetzt erstmal nach Hause fahren und vielleicht ein paar Sachen von Murray für`s Krankenhaus mitnehmen.Wir sehen uns dann später Lt."****Lt."Geht klar Mr.Raider.Könnten wir uns im Krankenhaus,bei ihrem anderen Partner treffen."****Nick:"Gut,das machen wir.Ciau"****Lt.Cooper:"Ciau."****Nick fährt zurück auf die "Riptide".Als er ankommt wundert er sich über den riesigen Menschenauflauf."****Nick:"Hey,Leute laßt mich mal durch.Ich wohne schließlich hier."****Bereitwillig gehen die Menschen zur Seite.Nick läuft weiter nach vorne und sieht einen Leichenwagen und die Polizei vor der "Riptide" stehen.****Polizist:"Sie können hier nicht durch Mr."****Nick:"Ich wohne,aber hier und was ist hier überhaupt passiert."****Polizist:"Sie wohnen hier?Das ist natürlich was anderes."****Nick:"Ja. Also,was ist passiert und wer ist da gestorben."****Polizist:"Eine Bombe ist hier expoldiert und kommen Sie mal mit.Ich muß Ihnen etwas zeigen."****Der Polizist geht mit Nick zum Leichenwagen.****Polizist:"Ich kann Ihnen den Toten nicht zeigen,denn er ist zu sehr verbrannt,aber wir haben ein paar Habseligkeiten von ihm retten können."****Der Polizist zeigt Nick ein T-Shirt,eine Kette und eine Uhr.Nick weiß sofort wem die Sachen gehören-es sind Dooley`s.****Polizist:"Kennen,Sie diese Gegenstände?"****Nick:"Ja,die kenne ich.Sie gehören einem Freund und zwar Mr.Kirk Dool.Wie weit sind Sie denn schon mit der Untersuchung? Wissen Sie schon wo die Bombe war."****Nick ist völlig aufgewühlt.Er hat eine Frage nach der anderen.Der Polizist versucht ihn zu beruhigen.****Polizist:"Beruhigen Sie sich erstmal Mr.Raider.Raider ist doch richtig-oder?"****Nick:"Ja,das ist richtig,aber ich bin Privatdetektiv und deshalb möchte ich auch genauestens informiert werden."****Polizist:"Das geht in Ordnung,aber fahren Sie erstmal in ein Hotel,denn hier können Sie jetzt eh nichts machen."****

* * *

Nick fährt aber nicht zu einem Hotel,sondern erstmal zu Cody und Murray ins Krankenhaus.Er geht zur Anmeldung.****Schwester:"Was kann ich für Sie tun.?"****Nick:"Können Sie mir sagen in welchem Zimmer Mr.Allen ist."****Die Schwester blättert kurz in ihren Unterlagen.****Schwester:"Zimmer 118."****Nick:"Wo ist das?"****Schwester:"Den Gang entlang bis zum Ende.Dann die Treppe rauf und den Gang links die 3.Tür.Es ist nicht zu verfehlen."****Nick:"Danke."****Nick klopft an Cody`s Zimmer.****Cody:"Herein."****Nick:"Na,Kumpel wie geht es Dir denn,ich wollte Dich mal besuchen."****Cody:"Seit wann nennst Du mich Kumpel? Aber ist ja auch egal.Hallo schön Dich zu sehen.Mir geht es schon bedeutend besser ich muß nur noch ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung hier bleiben."****Nick:"Das ist schön zu hören und wie geht es eigentlich Murray?****Cody:"Die Ärzte sagen er ist über den "Berg" was auch immer das heißen mag.Er liegt aber immer noch auf der Intensivstation und ist zur Zeit in ein künstliches Koma versetzt worden."****Nick:"Mein Gott hoffentlich schafft er es wieder gesund zu werden."****Cody:"Ja,ich hab mit dem behandelnden Arzt gesprochen.Er sagt es wird die erste Zeit ziemlich schwer für Murray werden.Er muß wieder neu laufen lernen und die einfachsten alltäglichen Dinge."****Nick:"Er wird jede Unterstützung kriegen.Es gibt aber noch was anderes,dass ich Dir sagen muß."****Cody:"Was denn?"****Nick:"Also,erstens Dooley ist tot."****Cody:"Dooley ist tot? Wie ist das passiert?"****Nick:"Er kam durch eine Bombe auf der "Riptide" ums Leben.Sie hat ihn zerfetzt."****Cody:"Eine Bombe?"****Nick:"Ja,das Vorderhaus der "Riptide" ist völlig zerstörrt.Deshalb werden wir für´s erste auch in ein Hotel ziehen müssen.Ich habe unterwegs auch schon bei "Straightaways" angerufen."****Cody:"Gut.Ich habe in der Zwischenzeit auch etwas heraus gefunden."****Nick:"Was denn?"****Cody:"Tammy hat Dir doch von diesem Kerl erzählt."****Nick:"Ja,das hat sie."****Cody:"Nun,dieser Kerl kam gestern wieder her und entschuldigte sich bei mir für diese Unanehmlichkeiten die er mir bereitet hätte."****Nick:"Wer sagst denn,es gibt auch höfliche Verbrecher?"****Cody:"Ja.Dieser Kerl stelle sich mir als ein ehemaliger Mitarbeiter von Michael vor.Er sagte mir das er auf der Flucht vor Michael sei und das er eine Vermutung hat,wo Joanna sein könnte."****Nick:"Na,das hört sich doch ganz gut an."****Cody:"Er sagte mir ,aber es ist nicht zu empfehlen allein nach Singapur zu fliegen,denn Mr.Carlen hat überall sein Gefolge,vorallem im Umkreis von 20 km ,um sein Anwesen."****Nick:"Gut dann lassen wir das lieber die Polizei erledigen."**

* * *

**Zu Michael Carlen.Er ist mit seiner Situation zufrieden und führt Selbstgespräche."Ah,das ging ja noch mal gut.Nun,aber schnell zum Flughafen."Michael kommt am Flughafen an.Was er nicht weiß ist das die Polizei inzwischen am Flughafen versammelt auf ihn wartet.Er geht zum Schalter und holt sich ein Ticket für den nächsten Flug nach Singapur.****Michael:"Miss,wann geht der nächste Flug nach Singapur."****Frau:"Gleich,Sie müssen sich beeilen."****Michael geht durch Kontrolle.Sie fängt an Alarm zu schlagen.****"Hey,Mister kommen sie mal mit."****Michael:"Wieso,das ist doch nur mein Schlüssel."****"Trotzdem kommen Sie mit."****Michael:"Aber,ich hab es eilig mein Flug geht gleich."****"Wir werden uns bemühen schnell fertig zu sein.Es liegt ganz allein an Ihnen."****Michael wird in einen dunklen Raum geführt.Der Mann der ihn dorthin gebracht hat ist verschwunden.****Michael:"Hey,wo sind Sie? Sie können mich doch nicht einfach allein lassen."****Das Licht geht wieder an und Michael steht plötzlich Lt.Cooper gegenüber.****Lt.Cooper:"Mr.Carlen,eigentlich hab ich keine Lust Ihnen ihre Rechte vorzulesen,aber dann mal los.Also ich verhafte Sie wegen Mordes,Rauschgifthandels und Entführung.Alles was Sie sagen kann und wird vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden.Wenn Sie sich keinen Anwalt leisten können wird einer vom Gericht für Sie gestellt-ist das klar."****Michael:"Ja.Aber ich bin schneller wieder raus,als Sie sich denken können."****Lt.Cooper:"Darauf würde ich nicht wetten,bei Ihrer kriminellen Karriere werden Sie einige Jahrzehnte im Knast verbringen müssen."****Der Lt.ruft Nick an."Ja,hier Lt.Cooper.Ich wollte Ihnen mitteilen,dass wir Mr.Michael Carlen am Flughafen verhaften konnten."****Nick:"Danke,Lt.das sind ja gute Neuigkeiten.Da,kann ja endlich vielleicht geklärt werden wo sich Joanna befindet."****Lt.Cooper:"Ja,hoffen wir das Mr.Carlen zur Kooperation mit uns bereit ist."****Fortsetzung folgt...****Teil 6****Back** **Startseite** Copyright © 2002 by Ramona 


	3. Wo ist Joanna? Teil 3

**TITEL:Wo ist Joanna? Teil 3**

**AUTOR:Ramona**

******INHALT:Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach "Dunkle Geschfte".****Was bisher geschah:Michael erweist sich als Betrger.Er hat es darauf abgesehen,dass Joanna mit ihm nach Singapur fliegt.Murray ist verschwunden und Joanna ist auf der Flucht.**

* * *

****

**Zu Cody.Der Krankenwagen hat inzwischen das Krankenhaus erreicht.Cody soll zur Notaufnahme gebracht werden.Ein Pfleger bittet ihn sich doch bitte in einen Rollstuhl zu setzen.**

**Cody lehnt ab.****"Nein,nein mir geht es gut.Ich kann laufen.So,schlimm bin ich nicht verletzt."****Pfleger:"Sind Sie sicher?"****Cody:"Absolut."****Pfleger:"Gut dann mal los.Die Notaufnahme ist diesen Gang dort rechts hinunter."****Cody:"Gut,ich finde alleine hin."****Der Pfleger geht und wendet sich anderen Patienten zu.Cody geht den Gang entlang und meldet sich beim Notarzt.****Als,der Notarzt Codys Wunde sieht ist er entsetzt,denn Cody hat mittlerweile ziemlich viel Blut verloren.****Notarzt:"Um himmelswillen Mr?"****Cody:"Allen.Mein Name ist Cody Allen.**

**"****Notarzt:"Nett,Sie kennenzulernen.Parker mein Name.Es ist wirklich erstaunlich,dass Sie sich noch auf den Beinen halten knnen mit der Verletzung."****Cody bermtig:"Ach,naja das ist halb so schlimm.Mir geht es gut."****Notarzt:"Nein,da muß ich entschieden widersprechen.Die Kugel muß so schnell wie möglich entfernt werden und dann bleiben Sie ein paar Tage hier zur Beobachtung."****Cody:"Gut Dr."**

* * *

**In der Zwischenzeit ist Nick wieder auf der "Riptide" angekommen.Er geht noch mal in Gedanken die bisherrigen Ermittlungsergebnisse durch.Dann hört er den Anrufbeantworter ab.Dort meldet sich unter anderem eine stark verzerrte Stimme:"Mr.Raider wenn Sie ihren Computer-Freak wiedersehen wollen dann kommen Sie zum Lagerhaus beim Pier 52.Und kommen Sie alleine.Ohne Polizei und dergleichen.Ich erwarte Sie um 17 Uhr."**

****** Nick legt den Hrer auf und schaut auf seine Uhr."Mensch,es ist ja schon 16.20 Uhr.Da mu ich mich aber beeilen.Nick macht sich fertig und will gerade gehen,als ihm Lt.Cooper entgegen kommt.****Cooper:"Wohin denn so eilig?"****Nick:"Tag,Lt.Cooper ich hab nur etwas zu erledigen."****Cooper:"So,so was zu erledigen.Was denn?"****Nick:"Das ist privat."****Cooper:"Gut,dann will ich nicht weiter störren,aber denken Sie dran falls es etwas mit Mr.Carlen zu tun hat mir Bescheid zu geben."****Nick:"Geht klar Lt.Cooper."****Lt.Cooper verlt die "Riptide" und geht zu seinem Auto.Nick beobachtet ihn und wartet darauf bis er weg ist.Dann geht auch er zu seinem Wagen.**

******Da kommt pltzlich Tammy angelaufen.****Tammy:"Hey,Nick halt warte mal."****Nick:"Tammy,ich hab leider keine Zeit."****Tammy:"Aber es geht um Cody.Er hat sich gerade eben,aus dem Krankenhaus bei mir gemeldet."****Nick:"Wieso hat er nicht auf der "Riptide" angerufen?"****Tammy:"Weil er vermutet das die "Riptide" abgehrt wird."****Nick:"Ja,den Verdacht hatte ich schon lange.Woher wußte derjenige auch über jede unserer Aktionen bescheid.Ich hatte das Gefühl als hätte man einen zweiten Schatten.Hat Cody sonst noch irgendwas gesagt und geht es ihm wieder besser?"****Tammy:"Ja,es geht ihm wieder ganz gut,aber gestern ist ihm ein Kerl auf dem Gang begegnet.Der hat ihn in ein dunkles Zimmer gezerrt und ihn bedroht und gesagt das das nur der Anfang wre von allem.Er soll aufhren mit der Suche nach Joanna.Sie ist angeblich bereits tot."****Nick:"Hilfe.Konnte er Ihn wenigstens festhalten und den Sicherheitsdienst rufen?"****Tammy:"Nein,das ging alles viel zu schnell.**

******Cody war auch noch ziemlich benommen von den Antibiotika gegen seine Schmerzen."****Nick:"Das glaub ich nicht,dass Joanna tot ist.Jedenfalls noch nicht.Da mu mehr dahinter stecken.Ich mu jetzt erstmal zum Lagerhaus."****Tammy:"Was ist wenn das eine Falle ist?"****Nick:"Ich hab keine andere Wahl.Schlielich will ich auch endlich wissen wo Murray ist und ob es ihm gut geht."****Tammy:"Gut,wie Du meinst ,aber ich rufe die Polizei."****Nick:"Nein keine Polizei der Typ am Telefon wollte das nicht."****Tammy:"Gut,geht klar.Na,dann viel Glck."****Nick:"Danke." Nick fhrt los.Nach einiger Suche findet er endlich das besagte Lagerhaus.Voller Entsetzten sieht er Murray schwer verletzt auf einen Stuhl angebunden sitzen.Ansonsten ist niemand in dem Lagerhaus zu sehen.****Nick:"Murray.Um himmelswillen.Wer hat dich so zugerichtet?" Murray versucht zu sprechen,aber er kann es nicht.Er fllt in Ohnmacht.Pltzlich,geht die Tr hinter den beiden zu.Sie sind eingesperrt.Jemand ruft:"Endlich hab ich Euch.Darauf hab ich schon lange gewartet."****Nick:"Wer ist da? Bist Du das Michael?"****Michael:Der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte."****Nick:"Was hast Du vor? Du Schuft.Willst Du uns ausruchern?"****Michael:"Erraten.Du bist wirklich schlau.Das mu man Dir lassen."****Nick:"Weshalb,willst Du uns tten und was hast Du mit Joanna gemacht? Und wo ist sie berhaupt.Lebt sie noch."****Michael:"Keine Ahnung wo sie ist.Das ist mir auch egal,ob die Schlampe noch lebt.Und wer wrde ihr auch nur ein Wort glauben,das der berhmte und allseits beliebte Mr.Carlen ein Betrger ist und das die Firma "Good Life Enterprises" nichts weiter als ein Drogenkartell ist."****Nick:"Aha,jetzt wird mir einiges klar.Du hattest das alles von Anfang an geplant.Die Hochzeitsreise usw."****Michael:"Ja,alles lief glatt.Ich wollte sie dort umbringen,aber dann mute sie unbingt in diesen kleinen Laden und alles untersuchen.Dabei,fanden wir einen meiner ehemaligen Mitarbeiter der aussteigen wollte tot im Hinterzimmer.Ich mute natrlich so tun als kenne ich den Mann nicht.Deshalb habe ich mich ohne das Joanna es wußte freiwillig mitnehmen lassen von meinen Leuten und so getan, als wäre ich auch ein Opfer.**

******Sie hat mir ,wie nicht anders zu erwarten voll vertraut.Dann kam mir die Idee ihr doch zur Flucht zu verhelfen und sie dann dabei umzubringen."****Nick:"Was ging schief? Du Schuft."****Michael:"Hey,hey mal langsam.Sie ist mir entwischt.**

******"****Nick:"Gut,das ist phantastisch.Hoffentlich ist sie wohlauf.Und was uns betrifft so sind wir wohl Deiner "Firma" zu nahe gekommen.Deshalb willst Du uns beseitigen-richtig?"****Michael:"Richtig.Ich hab jetzt auch keine Lust mehr mit Dir zu plaudern,denn ich will endlich tun was getan werden mu.Leb wohl Nick." Er schttet Benzin aus und zündet es an.Der Vorraum fängt an zu brennen.Draußen steht hinter einer Ecke der Wagen von Lt.Cooper.Er ist Nick zum Lagerhaus gefolgt."Hallo Zentrale erbitte Verstrkung.Mr.Carlen ist hier aufgetaucht.Er fhrt einen blauen Ford Mustang.Kennzeichen:NI34/22.Bitte verfolgen Sie ihn."****Zentrale:"Wird gemacht.Wo befinden Sie sich?"****Cooper:"Ich bin am Pier 52 vor dem Lagerhaus.Auerdem brauch ich die Feuerwehr es brennt hier und einen Krankenwagen.**

**********"****Lt.Cooper geht zum Lagerhaus.Er macht die Tür auf und schafft auch die nächste Tür gerade noch rechtzeitig.Nick und Lt.Cooper bringen Murray heraus.Als sie heraus kommen sehen sie, das das Lagerhaus lichterloh brennt.****Nick:"Danke.Lt.Cooper das war knapp.Sie haben unser Leben gerettet."****Cooper:"Keine Ursache.Ich hab auch schon ber Funk angeordnet Mr.Carlen ,zu verfolgen."****Fortsetzung folgt...**


End file.
